insurgentskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Karl Geronimo
Lieutenant Colonel Karl "Skysword" Geronimo is a character in the upcoming InsurgentAces Creatives story, Ace Combat: Insurgent Skies. One of Emmeria's youngest Lieutenant Colonels as of date, his rank goes without prejudice - for having worked with greats is one of his best assets. Early Life Karl is the son of two hoteliers, and was raised in a family of chefs, businessmen, and corporate pilots, and has been born of Sapinish descent. His inspiration for flying came through his uncle Gerry, when he first flew in his Cessna Skyhawk 182. In addition, he was able to collect models of both commercial aircraft in the liveries of the world's most popular airlines and fighter planes from different air arms. Such was his ambition to become a pilot that he strove to excel in math, despite being initially weak in cognitive problem solving and geometry, and eventually graduated with a degree in aeronautical engineering from the University of Gracemeria. Experiences with ATLAS During the initial Dominatus attacks on Osea, Karl was an exchange pilot with the Osean Air Defense Force. He then shot down one C-130 of the Dominatus Air Force before being shot down himself. He was able to escape. Eventually he made it to an IJSF base, and was assigned a spot in Valiant Squadron. The first battles against Dominatus involved him flying an F-14D Super Tomcat. One of the Valiant SQ's most skillful, he was able to achieve victories and attained the rank of Captain. However, he was separated from the ATLAS, particularly his new girlfriend, Nichihanese helicopter pilot Chikako Yamazaki after Dominatus attacked the ATLAS main base near Asahi City. Hiding in The Snow Emirate He was then rescued by an Emmerian Navy helicopter, and then assigned as part of the Emmerian Expeditionary Air Group to Afzalia. He was given an F/A-18E Super Hornet as his new plane. Now heading his old squadron, the Skyswords, he proved to be a skillful opponent against the Pax. He flew alongside Afzalian pilots willing to fight for and defend the Sultanate from the Pax invasion. Releasing the Inner Spartan However, he was forced to escape with the EEAG after the Sultanate and its allies were defeated. He then rejoined the IJSF, this time being a bomber pilot and leading the 301 Bomber Squadron "Spartans". Participating in the battle of Cruik Fortress, he helped successfully defend the place from Pax forces and liberate the war-torn Yuktobanian capital. He is then sent to Murska Airbase to qualify for the IJSF's more advanced bomber units. Flight Tactics Karl's competencies are short to medium-ranged engagements and interceptions. Specifically, he is trained for base defense and close-in ground support for allied forces. Personal Life While in college, he fell in love with a nursing student, Angela Whitmore. He entered into a relationship with girlfriend Ayako Fujimoto, but she broke up with her upon knowing that his initial girlfriend, Chikako "Chi" Yamazaki, was alive. Both of them became close after Chikako was reported dead, and the two of them had an intimate relationship. This left Karl in a somewhat unlucky state, until he met his current girlfriend, Mariko Ogawa, a pilot assigned to the VFA-315 "Archers" of the IJSF Navy. Trivia *He is based out of the real-life aces Hans-Joachim Marseille and Werner Voss, as well as the AC aces Sergei Illich and Hans Grimm. *He is a man who loves to travel around the world and is fond of Nichihanese and Recavian (real-life Japanese and Italian) food. *A polyglot, he is fluent in real world Italian, English, Japanese and Swedish. *His initials (KSG) shares the same with the shotgun of the same name.